


Me You and Them

by way_way



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_way/pseuds/way_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki didn't mind. So what if lately Saruhiko didn't pay attention at him!? Misaki didn't mind it. No, no at all......<br/>And did he say that he didn't mind? of course he didn't mind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first K-Project fanfic  
> Anyway this story takes place when Fushimi and Yata is still in HOMRA. But Akagi and Eric are already in HOMRA too. And Totsuka and Suoh are alive. Well basically I just want to create story of Fushimi's interaction with HOMRA's members (come on GoRa, we need more Fushimi's interaction with Suoh, Kusanagi, Totsuka, or Anna).  
> And there'll be a little (if not many) grammar errors so please excuse me for that *sweatdrop* I swear I had read this over and over but if there're still any grammar errors then that's just how far my english skill goes.....
> 
> "this is" ... talking  
> 'this is' ... thinking

“Saruhiko let’s go to the Game Center!”  
“Ah sorry I can’t.”  
\----  
“Saruhiko let’s go buy that DVD we were talking about!”  
“Sorry I’m busy right now.”  
\----  
“Saruhiko my PSP can’t be turned on! Can you look at it?”  
“I’ll do that later.”  
\----  
“Saruhi-“  
“I’m busy Misaki”

 

======

 

‘Aaah the atmosphere is nice,’ Kusanagi mused. ‘It’s been awhile since I can relax like this.’

Business had been good lately. The bar was not too crowded nor too deserted. The customers were enjoying their drinks while laughing and smiling to their company.  
It’s been calm in HOMRAfor a while now. No shady dealings, no gang fighting, no clan fighting…. The blond bartender smiled to himself. Yeah people often called him the strategist of HOMRA, or the right hand man of the Red King, or whatever they wanted. But honestly, he also enjoyed being a good citizen now and then. Running a proper business like a good citizen, paying tax like a good citizen, and of course being a good citizen in general. At least he didn’t need to worry some thugs destroying his bar for revenge or something.

Kusanagi regarded the people in the bar HOMRA with calm eyes while polishing the already shiny glass absentmindedly.

The now thin (because it’s summer) Kamamoto was attending customers with refreshed expression, the alphabet guys were playing some games in the corner with Totsuka. A mix of king game, truth or dare, punishment game and God knows what. He very nearly dropped the glass he was polishing when he saw one of them (is that Bandou??) wearing a shocking pink dress with equally shocking pink big bow on his head. The bartender readjusted the glass in his hands and decided to ignore the fact that “the crossdressing man” was also sitting on Akagi’s lap.

‘As long as they’re not disturbing the customers and didn’t break anything then so be it,’ the bartender assured himself. The customers couldn’t see them in that corner anyway. He could also ignore that Chitose was lying upside down on the table, Dewa sputtering something while crying, Eric had cat ears, cat paws, and cat tail on his being, Fujishima was almost naked with only a boxer on, and Totsuka, the sweet Totsuka was smiling his angelic smile while looking at them.

Yups ignore them alright.

Totsuka, who was in the middle of putting kabuki make up on Chitose, glanced at the blond bartender. “What’s up Kusanagi-san? Do you want to join us?” he smiled his one million dollar smile at Kusanagi innocently.

“No thanks.” Kusanagi answered without a trace of hesitation. A memory of a few years ago where he, Totsuka, and Mikoto playing "king game" was still fresh in his mind. Until now he sometimes still have nightmares of a lady swimsuit, gaudy make up, and cat ears. So God forbid him to play such a shady game with Totsuka again. Not in million years. Not ever. He wouldn’t be deceived by that smile again. Totsuka is a real demon in angel smile disguise. He didn’t want to destroy his bright mood today.

‘Speaking of bright mood….’ Kusanagi shifted his eyes to the red haired boy in front of him. “Yata-chan, if you continue to glare at that glass it’ll probably break you know…”

“Huh!?” The boy, who apparently was Yata, answered stupidly. “What do you mean Kusanagi-san, leave me alone!”

Kusanagi sighed. The red haired boy had been like that for nearly half an hour now. There's this dark aura emitted from him. 'Aren't we from red clan? we should be using red aura you know,' Kusanagi mused.

‘Well can’t be helped,’ The older man glanced at the other corner of the room. Lo and behold, in there was Fushimi, sitting with Anna, and a couple of opened books laid in front of them. It’s a weird sight alright, but HOMRA's members were already used to it. Kusanagi then returned his gaze at the red haired boy in front of him again.

‘This one is still not used to it though.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh writing is so hard *cries* I used to writing fic years ago but it seems my writing skill is not improved orz

“Anna, don’t you want to go to school?”

The girl called Anna stopped rolling her red marbles and regarded the man behind the bar with questioning eyes.

“School Anna. School,” Kusanagi repeated. “You’re 11 now. You should be in school at that age. Don’t you want to go to school to study and meet friends your age?”

“Friends my age…” Anna muttered. She rolled her red marbles again absentmindedly. She never thought too much about it, having friends her age that is. Most of her memories were about _that facility_ after all. Going to school and playing with kids her age when her parents were still alive already felt like a lifetime ago so she stopped thinking about it altogether.

“Yeah come to think of it you should be feeling a little uncomfortable being around adults like us all day,” Yata joined the conversation out of nowhere, nonchalantly slurping on a glass of pineapple juice. Kusanagi gave him a disapproving gaze. Didn’t his mother teach him it’s not polite to be slurping that loud? In front of a girl nonetheless.

“Actually Yata-chan, you are the last person I expect to say that to Anna,” Kusanagi mused. “Mental age wise, Anna is 20 years more mature than you, you know.” (In the background Anna muttered “So I’m like a 37 years old woman huh” silently)

“T-that’s mean Kusanagi-san! I just think that education is important for a kids!” the boy spluttered. (“Yata-chan, stop spulttering with pineapple juice in your mouth!”) 

“That’s rich coming from you Misaki,” Fushimi snorted from where he was sitting in the corner. “So someone who was willingly dropped out of Middle School, can think about the importance of education huh?”

“S-Shut up Saru you’re one to talk! We were dropped out together.” Yata spluttered again. 

“At least I pass the supplementary exam with flying colors,”

“I passed too you know!”

“With minimum marks that is.”

Kusanagi just sighed and decided to tune out Yata and Fushimi’s banter. Who knows when they’d stop. He made a mental note to toss the two out of the bar if they broke something. He then turned to the quiet girl again, “So Anna, what do you think?”

Anna began to think about the topic more seriously then answered “I… I don’t know if it’s suitable for me to go to school…”

Kusanagi went silent. Yeah Anna is a strain with incredible power. But it’s not she was a strain that was the problem. It’s just a few months ago she was tortured in _that facility_. Her mental condition was still not too good. She might become uncomfortable if he was put in new environment such as school. But she was already comfortable enough with HOMRA’s boys though, which was a good sign.

“Heeeyy what’re you talking about? What’s with the serious faces?” Totsuka popped his head from behind Kusanagi. Half of his face was covered with his usual video camera.

“Nah,” Kusanagi scratched his head. “I just think that Anna should go to school. It’s important for her future after all. But I guess it’s not good for now.”  
Totsuka lowered his video camera. “Hmm… But Anna indeed needs to go to school at some point, right Anna?” He stroked the girl’s hair to reassure her, then turned his head to where Suoh was seated in the armchair in front of the bar. “What do you think about it King?”

The Red King Suoh Mikoto paused in the middle of inhaling his cigarette and turned his head at Totsuka. “What?”

“Anna King, what do you think about Anna going to school?” Totsuka smiled.

Suoh stared at the girl and she stared at him in return.

“…”

“…”

… and the two went silent for a full minute. 

“Please guys,” Kusanagi rolled his eyes. “Communicating via telepathy is cool and all. But it’s not convenient when there’re other people who should be included in the conversation you know.”

“Ah,” Anna blushed slightly. “Mikoto…”

“Why don’t you just let her study here for now? Like, tutor her or something” Suoh replied lazily. 

Kusanagi and Totsuka brightened. “That’s actually not a bad idea, right Kusanagi-san? Then she can be prepared before she actually goes to school later.”

“Even Mikoto has a decent idea now and then huh,” Kusanagi remarked. “How about it Anna? Do you want to study here with us teaching you?”

The girl nodded and smiled, “yeah” She honestly didn’t feel comfortable about the idea of going to school. There’re too many people there. What if she couldn’t control her power? What if she hurt someone? But studying here is fine. Although it’s different from school, at least she could experience something normal like studying with people she already familiar.

“It’s decided then,” Totsuka clapped his hands. “So who will be her tutor?”

Kusanagi, Totsuka, and Suoh stared at each other.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“I’m busy with serving customer.”

“I’m actually not good with teaching school lesson…”

“I’m-”

“No,” Kusanagi and Totsuka cut Suoh off. “King is no good.” / “You’re no good.” They said in unison.

“I haven’t even say anything,” Suoh glared at the two of them.

“We were classmates in school remember? I know how much your ability in school lesson.” Kusanagi stated flatly. “Or lack thereof.”

Totsuka laughed “King is definitely not good. When Anna is older enough then you can teach her fighting instead.”

Suoh glared harder at them. If only he could burn them by just looking … Oh wait, he could.

“Anyway,” Kusanagi interrupted when Suoh was in the middle of contemplating if burning Kusanagi and Totsuka’s hair was acceptable or not. “Who will be her tutor then?”  
The three went silent again.

Suddenly a loud clang was heard from somewhere in the room.

“Dammit Saru! Its only a slice of broccoli! Literally a half centimeter slice of broccoli! Stop acting as if I was trying to poison you!”

“Vegetable is poison.”

“What are you?? Five??”

“I am seventeen next month.”

“Who the hell ask for your age!?”

“Misaki did.”

“Asdafdsvnbinlbmdfn!!”

Kusanagi shook his head. So they’re still bantering huh? He didn’t realize Yata already moved to where Fushimi was sitting in the farthest left corner of the bar (which Kusanagi mentally dubbed “Fushimi Corner” because well, there’s where Fushimi always seated when he was at the bar).

“Fushimi,” a low voice cut through the room.

Yata and Fushimi automatically stopped their banter and turned to the source of the call, which was the Red King himself. Actually, all of HOMRA’s members turned to Fushimi and Suoh simultaneously. It’s a rare occasion after all, Suoh interacting with Fushimi. The other guys in HOMRA even used to predict weather by counting how often Suoh and Fushimi interact in one day (or one week).

“You are smart right,” Suoh continued to address Fushimi casually as if all eyes were not on him. “Anna needs a tutor to teach him about school lesson. Go be her tutor.”  
Silence.

“Ah that’s right!” Totsuka broke in wide smile. “Saru-kun is very smart. I’m sure tutoring Anna will be a piece of cake for him. Right Saru-kun?”

“How about it Fushimi? Don’t worry you’ll be paid of course,” Kusanagi added thoughtfully.

Having all eyes (and Suoh’s) on him making Fushimi uncomfortable. Seriously, what was the Red King thinking? Him? Tutoring Anna? 

“Fushimi…”

Suoh had said his name flatly, but Fushimi couldn’t help but sweat nervously.

“Hey Saru, Mikoto-san ask you you know. It’s like getting personal mission from Mikoto-san!” Yata grinned. Somehow Fushimi really wanted to punch him.

Fushimi stared at Yata’s sparkling face for three seconds and then sighed. “…. Okay” he finally muttered. He glanced at Anna who had been silent the whole time. The girl gave him a faint smile in return.

“That’s settled then,” Totsuka clapped his hands cheerfully and walked to where Fushimi was sitting with Yata. He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “From now on Anna-chan will be on your care, Fushimi-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it for this chapter~ Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^  
> I hope I can post the next chapter soon


End file.
